Celestials
The Celestials, otherwise known as The Forces, are the fundamental reasons for existence and birth of the planes. Overview The Celestials are the 4 fundamental forces of the plains, and the mechanics of life, death, and form. Each force has 3 parts: the force, the entity, and the element. The Forces can further be broken down into pairs, responsible for Time (Potential and Decay) and Space (Creation and Destruction). While fundamentally opposite, each part of the pair works with the other in order for their realms to exist. While the Entities of each force originate from Omera, they are not aspects of Omera, and act completely independently from the concept of balance. Due to the cyclic nature of the planes, Omera is as much formed from the Celestials as they are from it. Time Time is the passing of matter, and it addresses the concept of meaning. Without time, the plains could never exist, as Time ultimately leads to the creation of Space. The forces of Time are: * Potential - The force of what could be. Potential is the need to become something more through Chaotic Growth, and the defiance of nihilism. Potential's value comes from the time that something exists, rather than some end goal. Potential does not desire to control the end, but rather means to make the path towards it as bright as it can be. Its entity is Vi'Chera, and its element is Fire. * Decay - The force of what will be. Decay is the inevitable march towards Harmonic Change, and the essential quality of nihilism. Decay's value comes from acceptance of inevitability, and the pursuit of rest. While Potential drives birth, Decay drives the march of death, and the eventual end of form wherever it is made. Its entity is Aira, and its element is Dust. While Potential and Decay may echo Omera and Mera, the latters do not relate to the physical world, and rather only apply to the planes as wholes. Furthermore, while Potential strives to burn brighter defiantly, it does not deny Mera in any way, and death is actually celebrated in most Vi'Cheran societies; it is not fire's role to maintain its flame, merely to burn where it may. Similarly, Iraen societies generally do not seek death, rather they simply understand that their existence will eventually end, and this force cannot and should not be stopped. Space Space is the location of matter, and encompasses the concept of being. The planes are formed from space through the weaving of the four elements. The forces of Space are: * Creation - The Force of inspiration. Creation is the Harmonic Growth that allows the worlds to exist at all. Creation is the reason for the form of life, and facilitates life and its own betterment. The value of Creation comes from the formation of matter, and the existence of that matter through any means. It naturally opposes the passage of time, and values the moment rather than the moment's end. Its entity is Celia, and its element is Light. * Destruction - The Force of passion. Destruction is the Chaotic Change of the planes, with pure detest for attempts of preservation. It is the fundamental material of life, and its value comes from the act of destruction, of one form making way for another. Destruction is strongly aligned with the passage of time, and values the impermanence of the world. Its entity is Rhea and its element is Blood. Continuity Due to the complex nature of existence, the forces themselves do not always form the same entity. Notably, each cycle has two forms of Rhea, but both of these forms are unique to the plane, and will change from existence to existence. Celia, on the other hand, is always the same, and will pass through the plane until its end, at which point she is reset, creating the universe once more from the same state that she started in. Apart from this, both Vi'Chera and Aira exist outside of the planes, and are aware of all planes, simultaneously existing in each and every one at all moments of time. To them, no plane is currently happening, instead seeing the combined total of the essence of the planes.